Truths of Rikkaidai
by WrittenWhim
Summary: Among the middle school tennis circuit there is many a rumor. Of course among them are also many truths, these are those truths. All here compiled for your viewing pleasure! Original collaboration work with ScreechingDespair on Quizilla, now Jun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a small series that I began on Quizilla as a collaboration with someone who now goes by _Jun_ on Quotev. So credit is given where credit is due.**

**Truth 1: Sanada**

If there was something Kirihara currently wasn't, it was happy. And if there was something he was it would be very ticked off. Being the problematic second year he was Kirihara always had something to complain/rant about, his current annoyance; English.

"I stayed up until one thirty am doing my English homework!" Kirihara ranted to Marui, who he was walking to morning practice with "And it _still_ makes no sense to me!"

Marui laughed to himself at his kouhai's predicament "C'mon it can't be that bad. I mean it's just English."

The two upon reaching the clubroom briskly walked in and Kirihara deciding to let out some frustrations carelessly threw his bag to the side, knocking over several other bags and sending an object rolling out from the pile catching the eyes of Kirihara and Marui.

Kirihara blinked at the object as he and Marui hovered over it "Is that," Kirihara raised an eyebrow "A rock? What the heck would a rock be doing in here?"

Marui popped a bubble and gave a confused look "No idea, seems kind of weird though."

Both were interrupted however by a certain trickster entering the room. "Oi, you guys practice is star-," he stopped abruptly as he saw the rock on the floor, a sly smirk on his face. "Heh, I bet you two have no idea what that is. Do you?" he said crossing his arms.

"A rock?" Marui said oblivious to the words' mischievous undertone.

Niou shook his head "Nope. That is a _magic_ rock. Legend says that in the right hands it gives good luck and success," he paused for a moment but when he saw the enamored Kirihara he continued on "but," he drawled out slowly "In the wrong hands it gives misfortune for as long as the rock is in their possession."

Eyes shining Kirihara snatched up the rock and placed it in his bag "Great then I'm taking it with me!"

Niou chuckled "Figured you would want it seaweed head~puri."

"Uh I think we should get to practice Sanada-fukubuchou is coming over here and he doesn't look happy," Marui stated then rushed out the door the other two close behind not wanting to do extra laps.

After morning practice was done (extra laps and all) the team reconvened in the clubroom. Some of them like Kirihara (who seemed quite enthused) and Niou (who was most definitely planning something) left early. While others stayed a little later like Sanada, which for him was an odd occurrence. Usually Sanada was the first to leave wanting to be on time for his first class. Today however he lingered back rifling through his bag as if to look for something while muttering under his breath. Yukimura noted this odd behavior but brushed it off as stress. Finally, seemingly giving up, Sanada stood up and walked off silently.

Contrary to Sanada's bad mood Kirihara was quite smiley due to his new magic rock. He nearly gave an evil cackle out loud at the thought of using it to get back at his sempai, but instead let out a snicker so as not to make him look more insane than what was already thought of him. Whistling on his way to English class with the new layer of arrogance brought by the rock Kirihara stepped under the stairwell, oblivious to the trickster watching him from above.

Smirking to himself Niou was feeling quite mischievous today and decided to go after his favorite target; seaweed head. From atop the stairs he waited until Kirihara was directly under him and then discreetly tipped the water bottle that was perched on the railing, over and onto the unsuspecting Kirihara. "Puri~."

The resounding yell of "Niou-senpai!" could be heard throughout the school.

And that was how Kirihara ended up late (and wet) to English class. Ignoring the looks his classmates and teacher sent him he grouchily made his way over to his seat and sat down mumbling about exacting revenge while digging through his bag to find his (worked on till one thirty in the morning) homework. But to his horror after much throwing around and dumping the contents of his bag on the desk his (worked on till one thirty in the morning) wasn't there! Kirihara blinked dumbly, letting the realization sink in, he had forgotten his English homework at home. His worked on till one thirty in the morning English homework. Left at home. Oh he was screwed, so very screwed. The following "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Could be heard all the way at Seigaku.

"Ahem," Kirihara stopped his dramatic cry to look up at his teacher who was standing in front of him looking _very_ disappointed while holding out the his latest test score.

Kirihara kept on switching his gaze from the big red 2% on his test to his teacher, not quite believing it at first. After a minute of doing this reality seemed to have enough of Kirihara's slowness and gave him a big slap on the face. "What!" Kirihara cried out. How could he the absolute worst at English manage to get a 2%. A 2%, Kirihara admits that he's not the best at English but he's never scored that bad on a test. Then he thought back to all the bad luck he had encountered today, and then recalled Niou's story. As the thought that he might be cursed set in he started giggling, yes _giggling_ to himself. That oh so disturbing giggle soon escalated into a full out maniacal laugh, complete with the red eyes. "That's it huh?" Kirihara cried to the heavens "I'm cursed aren't I!"

The now completely freaked out class and teacher promptly evacuated the premises leaving the maniac Kirihara to his own devices.

Kirihara's bitter laughter soon died down and the depression of being cursed replaced it. He crawled over to a corner to sulk and draw circles on the wall. "So I'm cursed huh?" he muttered. I think we all know what just took place. Yes my dear readers the Devil of Rikkaidai has snapped. And might be needing a psychiatrist soon, or tennis, since tennis is the cure for _everything_, well at least for the regulars it is.

By the time after-school practice rolled around Kirihara was determined to find out if he was really cursed. And who better to ask then The Child of God himself, otherwise known as Yukimura-buchou.

"Buchou! Buchou!" Kirihara yelled out to get the attention of the blue haired captain, while running over.

"Yes, Akaya?" Yukimura asked curious to what had the second year so energetic.

"I think I'm cursed! Am I? It's all this stupid rock's fault! Stupid Niou-senpai and his dumb story," Kirihara cried out to Yukimura and then kicked the ground.

Sanada noticing Kirihara not doing his laps like he was supposed to, walked over to the two, ready to Sanada Slap Kirihara into next week and give him more laps. That is until, he saw what the junior ace was holding in his hand. He stopped abruptly, his eyes widened a fraction, and his breath caught in his throat.

Yukimura raised an eyebrow at his pouting kouhai, "A rock?" he questioned "May I see it?"

"Huh, oh yeah," Kirihara brought out the rock and showed it to his captain "It's a cursed rock isn't it," Kirihara said looking down.

Upon inspection Yukimura let out a soft chukle "Akaya, this isn't a cursed rock. This rock is Sanada's family rock."

Silence.

Kirihara blinked once. Twice. Thrice. "Yukimura-buchou say what!"

Sanada's cap covered his eyes as he took back his rock. "Yukimura. . ."

Yukimura let a serene smile cross his face as he saw the duo's expressions.

"Huh," Kirihara mused "It was Sanada's rock. No wonder I thought it was cursed!"

"Tarundoru! Akaya! Twenty laps now!"

"H-hai fukubuchou."

So the truth of the matter is, Sanada has a family rock and Kirihara gets the short end of the stick.


	2. Chapter 2

Truths of Rikkai Dai : Niou Masaharu 02

Marui Bunta strolled into his homeroom class, 3-B, which he shared with none other than Niou Masaharu. As he passed by his silver-haired friend, he called out a short greeting. "Yo, Niou."

Usually Niou would reply with a fairly brief salutation as well, but today he didn't. Marui found that abnormal (but by this time he really should have been used to abnormal things), so he stood by his friend for a moment. And that was all the time Marui needed to hear Niou cackle softly to himself, "Now all I need is a screw driver, puri~!"

"_A screw driver, why would he need a screw driver?"_ Marui wondered curiously. His genius-like brain worked to find any idea why Niou would need such an item. Then it hit him.

Petrified for a second, Marui thought that he would probably be using that screw driver to prank someone once again. Now Marui really didn't want to be the one who was going to fall prey to that Trickster! Again!

Scurrying off to his seat, Marui began concocting his genius-like plan to reveal Niou's purpose behind wanting a screw driver. But he was going to need some help with it after all…

* * *

><p>Kirihara Akaya didn't bother to stifle his yawn. "Why am I here again, Marui-senpai?" He rubbed his eyes wearily, blinking unenthusiastically.<p>

Marui began to explain. "Because, we're following Niou. He's definitely up to something, as usual. I heard him say 'Now all I need a screw driver, puri~!'" Kirihara's face contorted in a surprised expression as he heard his red-haired senpai mimic Niou and his catchphrase. The memory of laps, Sanada-fukubuchou, and a certain rock flowed back into his head. His face changed from shocked to horrified at the thought of that.

Getting over his initial shock, Kirihara continued to question. "How are you planning on figuring out?" Marui shot him a smug smirk.

"Well, it's all part of my genius-like plan!" The self-proclaimed tensai knocked his index finger against his head and slipped into his trademark pose.

Jackal, who had been standing off to the side of the pair's conversation, held his forehead. "Oh no… Where have I heard this one before…", the saner one checked his bag to make sure he had an Aspirin for the oncoming headache sure to come.

Blinking his deep jade eyes, Kirihara still remained bland. "So, what is your "genius" idea, Marui-senpai?", as he added the air quotes on 'genius'.

"We follow him."

Jackal and Kirihara exchanged unimpressed looks. "…We follow him…?"

"Why of course!" Marui grinned at his two companions. "I've already done that all day at school; now it's time for after school following!"

"More like stalking, don't you think, Jackal-senpai?" Kirihara muttered to his Brazilian teammate, as Jackal nodded his head in consensus.

Noting that the silver-haired tennis player was exiting the school gates, Marui yelled, "Oh look! He's leaving!" Marui jabbed a finger in the general direction of where Niou was headed. "Let's go!"

"Don't you think, if we're trying to follow him, we should be… more discreet?" Jackal tried suggesting. It was unfortunate that his comment fell on deaf ears.

Now, Niou Masaharu, being the exceptional trickster that he was, knew exactly what was running through the mind of Marui Bunta. Niou had followed people many times before, so he was aware of the fact that he was being tailgated by three of his teammates. Not like it took a genius to figure that out considering how blatantly obvious they were being.

"Puri~" he cackled as a smirk played upon his lips. Niou glanced behind him, noticing that the sidewalk behind him was bare. He'd love to give his teammates a little bit of… excitement, for lack of a better word.

"You! He almost saw you!" Marui whispered loudly at Kirihara, "Watch where you're going next time!"

Kirihara blinked once, and then snapped in return, "Well, I never wanted to be here in the first place you know!"

"If you'd like to follow someone, you'd better do it before he gets away."

All three heads whipped around to find the owner of the newfound voice.

"Y-Yukimura-buchou!" Kirihara stuttered unbelievingly as Marui and Jackal looked aghast. The Rikkai tennis captain was leaning over the bush the three were hidden behind, appearing all-too amused by their behavior.

"Why yes, I do believe that I am addressed as that," came the blue-haired captain's reply. A smile graced his pale face and he said pleasingly, "Keep an eye out for Niou, alright?" It was more of an order than a request; the three regulars were quite aware of that. Since of course coming from Yukimura-buchou; when was something _not_ final.

"Yes, Yukimura-buchou. That's what we were doing right now." Jackal nodded his head in response to his captain's command.

"Well then, we'd better get going. Don't want to lose Niou." Marui stood up and sped off, followed by his two companions while Yukimura had that all-too-pleasant-and-or-sadistic smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Yukimura-buchou certainly is all-knowing." Kirihara shuddered. Then as Niou's figure came into his line of vision, he pointed out, "Hey look. There's Niou-senpai."<p>

Sure enough, the Trickster was sauntering along casually, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Okay, let's follow him."

And he led them around to various places in the town. He led them to the pet store, where he had incurred the loud barking of a dog and quickly evacuated before the employee could reprimand him. Somehow Kirihara made the assumption that this happed regularly. Then he had strolled over to the flower store.

"Why would Niou-senpai go to the flower store?" Kirihara tilted his head to the side as the three of them headed into the shop after the silver-haired male. "I thought Yukimura-buchou was the one who liked flowers."

"I don't know. We're just supposed to follow him," Marui snapped irritably, popping his green apple gum bubble. He was annoyed by the fact that his plan didn't seem to be working at the moment. Then again since when _did_ his plans work?

"I don't think you can get screw drivers from a flower store…" Jackal pointed out, sighing as he knew that he would be ignored, per usual. After all, he practically worked with Marui Bunta the whole day; it was inevitable that he would be used to the self-proclaimed genius' behavior.

Niou had been preening the petals of a rose plant, and after he decided that he had stalled his trailers for enough time, he exited the store, whistling contentedly.

"Maybe he'll actually visit the hardware store now!" Marui eagerly called for his companions, who were despondently lifting their feet after him.

"I bet he's just leading us on some kind of pointless wild goose chase," Kirihara muttered, knowing (and being subject to) his senpai's devious mind.

Now, Niou had finally walked into the hardware store, and to the section where power drills, nails, hammers, but most importantly—where the screw drivers were held.

"Okay, now let's wait here and see what he is going to do," Marui instructed to Jackal and Kirihara. However, his commands weren't exactly obeyed.

Jackal, who usually carried an imperturbable attitude about him, was now fed up with having to sneak around and hide, especially with his doubles partner's conduct. He therefore strutted from his hiding place (which was behind a shelf of nuts, bolts, and planks of wood) and confronted Niou. Marui was practically leaping to restrain Jackal, but Kirihara, seeing that his red-haired senpai was acting strangely, held onto him and kept him from jumping forward.

"Why do you need a screw driver, Niou?" Jackal watched as Niou turned around to face him.

A sly smirk danced on Niou's lips. He smoothly replied with a chuckle. "Why, for a birdhouse of course, puri~!"

Marui and Kirihara fell into a heap out of their hiding place, blinking stupidly and Jackal just stood dumbfounded. Sniggering, Niou passed by the three unmoving tennis players and went to purchase his screw driver.

Kirihara was highly vexed at the moment. "I spent two hours, following Niou-senpai everywhere, to find out that he wants to use the screw driver for a perfectly normal purpose! To build a birdhouse!"

Jackal nodded his agreement as Kirihara continued to verbally thrash Marui, who was looking utterly shocked with his failure. "Not so genius-like anymore, right Marui-senpai?"

"But it's not my fault!" Marui protested. "Yanagi told me that this was the best way!"

"…Yanagi?" Jackal questioned, exchanging a look with his lower classman.

"Yeah. He told me to follow Niou to see what he was up to!" Marui wailed, tossing back his head in despair.

"Well… He stalks people himself, doesn't he, Marui-senpai?" Kirihara put forward, while the bubble gum addict sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Jackal, however seemed to think back to several other incidents, ". . . Doesn't Seigaku stalk their teammates a lot?" but he was promptly ignored.

* * *

><p>Niou snickered at the thought of putting his teammates in such a state of confusion. However, on his way out, he wasn't expecting a visit from Yagyuu Hiroshi.<p>

"Niou-kun. I saw the way you were behaving. You shouldn't do things like that," the ever-gentlemanly Yagyuu scolded. He began pulling on Niou's ear and dragging him off before the Trickster could explain himself. Not like he actually _could_ explain himself.

"Wait! But you do those kinds of things when we play tennis!" Niou flailed wildly in his doubles partner's hold.

Yagyuu ignored him, and Niou sighed in defeat. Of course he was ignored. Yagyuu was probably thinking that _he _was the reason why he does those things playing tennis. Totally not true! Yagyuu does that of his own free will! Well actually Niou bugged him nonstop until he agreed. . .

Then, the Niou-trademark smirk slowly found its way back on to his face.

Surely, the other regulars would be surprised when they found all of their tennis lockers were disassembled one day.


End file.
